In one form of electromagnetically actuated quick-action hydraulic switching valve, the valve comprises at least one pressure-balanced seating valve configuration and an electromagnetic actuator having a core and a movable armature for actuating the valve, the core and the armature forming a working air gap.
A valve of that design configuration may be found in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No 36 09 901 and is used in many areas as control or pilot valves, for example in anti-locking systems in motor vehicle braking installations. The valves must be reliable and durable because correct operation of the entire installation is dependent on the valves being properly operable. The switching times involved in actuation of the valves must be short, with typical actuating time values being in the millisecond range. It is also necessary for the switching times involved in actuation of the valves to lie within given tolerance ranges and not to alter as far as possible, so that it is possible to maintain the respective control characteristics required.
While the quick-action valves referred to above reliably and satisfactorily fulfill the above-indicated conditions involved in its operation they still leave something to be desired in regard to production thereof.